Someday
by Dawninglight2000
Summary: The last part of this story is up... took me freaking 8 pages, now probably longer with the .Html format. Oh well. Enjoy this.
1. Part 1: Standing at the Edge of the Eart...

"Ren!" I yelled, reaching over for him. He was hanging precariously over the edge of _The Wraith_, Bloth's ship on one side, Dark Water on the other.

_I knew that this moment would come in time_

That I'd have to let you go and watch you fly...

He took the bag containing the Treasures in one hand and put one end of the bag in his mouth to get a better grip. The wind whipped hard, making it hard to see in the rain. The ship was slippery from the rain, making it hard to hold on with one hand. Not even my powers could make it somewhat dry. I reached over farther to grab a hold of his hand. I wasn't going to lose him! Not now!

A harsh wave hit the ship on the starboard side, where Ren and I were. The impact caused me to stumble away from the rail. Niddlar took my place, unable to fly in the high winds. I heard the faint sounds of swords clashing. Noijitut! Bloth was boarding the ship! Determined, I shook my head to clear the salt out of my brain and rushed over to the side again. To my horror, Ren was slipping!

_No!_ I thought. _Not after all this! I refuse to let it end like this!_ I shoved my black hair out of my face and reached for him again. I didn't like the look in his eyes as the Dark Dweller appeared. It was a look of... victory? He tossed the bag up over the deck and let go of the ship.

_I know you're coming back so why am I dying inside..._

"No!" I screamed.

Niddlar had a look of pure shock on his face. "Ren!" He had to stop me from going overboard to save Ren. I tried to shake him off, but at that moment, one of Bloth's goons tried to snatch the Treasures.

I drew my dagger and bowled him over. I felt such a fury I never felt before as I punch the goon in the face. Niddlar grabbed the Treasures and went to hide behind a barrel. As I finished one henchman off with a thrust of my dagger another came up. I decided to use the storm to my advantage. Concentrating hard on getting my mind blank, I summoned the wind, rain, and lightning at Bloth's men. The electric bolts struck a few while others were blown off the ship into the raging seas. I couldn't keep this up though. Using too much power at one time made me feel lightheaded. That and another wave knocked me out of concentration. I fell to the deck hard, spraining my wrist and getting a few splinters in to the deal.

Opening my eyes, I saw Ioz fighting off Bloth. The same fury that filled me just a few moments ago came back. I charged at Bloth, intent on getting rid of him for good. If it meant adding more blood on my hands, by Kunda so be it. I didn't care anymore.

Ioz was thrown into the mast-- or what was left of it-- as I ran by. I don't think he saw the look in my eyes, but for some reason he let me join in the fight instead of telling me to go fight Bloth's goons while he handled the big guy. Both of us were driven by the sheer will to get him off our ship and into the sea. Bloth swung his sword at us, screaming insults. Ioz was shouting his share as he parried the attack. I sent a kick at his gut. It didn't do much good. It didn't even phase him.

"Give it up Bloth!" Yelled Ioz. "You'll never get those Treasures!"

"That's what you think!" Bloth answered. He had a demonic look in his eye.

I hoped Niddlar was still in his spot as I rammed into Bloth with my shoulder. He fell back a few steps, but only from the force. Good enough for me, I intended to throw him overboard if I could. Before I could get any further, I felt a pain enter my arm. Blast it! His archers were still around! I pulled the arrow out and threw it down. Then I chucked my dagger at one, putting him out of commission. The other one was knocked unconscious by Niddlar, who was throwing Minga Melons at him and Bloth.

That fight lasted long after the storm was over. We were weary by then, almost unable to stay on our feet. Niddlar had run out of fruit to throw and was resorting to fish that had washed on deck and driftwood. Ioz's sword was broke and he had to use an empty barrel for a shield. I was low on power, and not feeling very well from the loss of blood. But Bloth left an opening at the point when I was about to give up. 

His ship hadn't broken up in the storm, but it was severely damaged, and somehow the constrictus was released. For once, I was thankful for that vile creature. It reared up over Ioz and Bloth, aiming to catch both of them. I pushed Ioz out of the way just as it started coming down, getting Bloth in his mouth. To this day I can still hear his screams before dying. Still hungry, the creature was about to make us its snack, however, the remaining members of Bloth's crew caught its attention and it went after them instead. I let out a long sigh of relief and stood up shakily.

_Are you searching for the words that you can't find_

Trying to hide your emotions but eyes don't lie...

Ioz knew Ren had gone with the Dark Water somehow before I told him. I guess my fighting style was different, or he did catch the look in my eyes. Or maybe it was Niddlar's doing somehow. Either way, he knew. But he hid his pain more easily then I and started to quickly survey the damage. Our sails were totally destroyed, out mast gone, holes everywhere and leaking water, and our provisions were down to nothing. Our destination, Octopon, was a three day journey.

"We're going to have to take _The Maelstrom_." He said. "We have no choice."

I sighed again, knowing he was right. I hated it when he was. Especially now. I went to look for Dark Water, but it had strangely disappeared. I commented on this.

"Let's hope that's Ren's doing," was Ioz's only reply as he had Niddlar take us to Bloth's former ship. 

The ship was deserted. Even Konk was gone. I felt no remorse for any of them. Ioz took the helm as usual. Niddlar helped me get the anchor up. As Ioz steered the ship to the direction of Octopon, I could only stare at the sea; watching the spot where Ren had disappeared. Here, I felt remorse. How could I have let that happen? I was right there, and he still went down! Some friend I turned out to be.

_I guess there's no easy way to say good-bye..._

Three days later, we were in Octopon. Jenna was waiting for us at the dock, though she was quite surprised to see us arrive on _The Maelstrom_. Jenna had been prepared to fight Bloth's crew. She took the bag from Niddlar. He had refused to give it up at all, even to me. I guess he blames himself as much as I blame me. Jenna was showing the sadness she held, not holding back at all as she opened the bag. It contained the three Treasures that remained as jewels, Ren's sword, and his Compass. 

Jenna looked up. "Where is the remaining two?" She asked.

"The fourth one is... the Compass," Niddlar answered heavily. He was more glum then usual, quieter. He hadn't complained at all about being hungry during the voyage back here, which worried me. I placed my hand on his shoulder.

"And this fifth is the Octopon," Ioz finished. 

Jenna nodded and beckoned us to follow her. We followed her to the underground area where the first eight Treasures were kept. The three jewels and the Compass flew to their places. Then the ground began to shake. To our astonishment, the thirteenth Treasure appeared from the glass. 

_So I'll be standing on the edge of the earth_

Hoping that someday you'll come back again

I'll be standing on the edge of the earth hoping for someday...

It was the symbol of Octopon joined with the symbol of unity. With all the Treasures together as one again, a white beam came from the pool in the center of the room, closing up the tear on the ocean floor and sealing up the Dark Dweller and his evil water. I could feel the life returning to Octopon and the rest of the world. I rushed upstairs and outside, with a small hope that Ren would be washing ashore.

_Don't misunderstand what I'm trying to say..._

To the day, it has been sixteen years since Ren disappeared. Everyday I went to the ocean shore, with the childish hope that he'd return. Ioz and Niddlar had given up that hope. I guess I should too. You'd think being thirty-two years old you give up fantasies like that. I guess it was my unspoken love for him that keeps me from giving up.

_I don't want to let you leave this way..._

I toss the flower I was holding into the waters and watch it drift away. A single tear escapes my heart. I have to return back to the palace now, Jenna will be worrying. I say my farewells for the day to Ren, then head on back.

Since returning the Treasures, Octopon has gone back to its former glory. It is a major trade center. Of course, there are still pirates and thieves out there, but things are generally ok now. I've been thinking of returning back to Andorus, to see how my people are doing and just to try to forget what happened. But Jenna, the representative of the throne, has needed me more here. Along with Ioz and Niddlar, we four are trying to decide who should take up the crown with Ren gone. I've been against this the whole time but Ioz, being the chauvinistic pig he is, says a woman can't rule the kingdom. Needless to say, Jenna had to break up many fights between Ioz and I. 

_I want you to know that I stand right by your side..._

Today there are representatives of the island chain that make up the Kingdom in the meeting hall. This has to be the hundredth time we've seen them this month alone. They are demanding a king. Their own places are going to end up in the Abyss if we don't get one soon, they say. We still haven't found a trustworthy fellow. I mentioned to Jenna she should have taken over long before, but she won't hear of it. Ioz won't take it for fear of losing his freedom and the people wouldn't accept Niddlar. I remember Jenna asking me.

"I couldn't," I told her. "Many people of the other islands are against me as it is. If I took it up, they would revolt for sure."

Eventually the room gets to hot for me to stay any longer and I leave, thoroughly disgusted. People were never happy! I went up to my rooms and to the balcony to get some air. I guess I really can't blame people for being edgy. After all, the name Bloth still brings nightmares to the children, or so I heard, and even though the Dark Water had been vanquished sailors were still afraid to go too far out. Why do I try? My soul is heavy from everything: stress, lack of sleep, more stress....

"Come in," I said as someone knocked at the door. Ioz walked in.

"Are you all right?" He asked gruffly. 

"Fine, I was just sick of the bickering." I didn't bother turning around to face him.

He joined me on the balcony. "I agree. If Ren was here--"

Argh! Was he starting that argument with me again? "Don't start Ioz. It wasn't my fault."

He side glanced me, as if trying to see if my temper was shorter then usual. "I should have been there. I wouldn't have given Ren the chance to fall."

Unfortunately for Ioz, it was shorter then usual. I shoved him out of the way. "Noijitut Ioz! Don't you think I tried? Between the storm and Bloth's men coming at me I was doing my best to stop him!"

_And I know that this may be _

The last time we see each other cry

But whatever happens know that I'll...

I ended up throwing Ioz out of my sight. Literally. That noijituting gantha pig! Why did he have to make everything so difficult!? I felt the dam that had been holding my tears burst. Sixteen years worth of tears cried themselves out in a few hours.

_I'll be standing at the edge of the earth_

Hoping that one day you'll come back again

I'll be standing at the edge of the earth hoping that someday

You'll come back to me

I'll be praying for whatever it's worth

Believing that one day you'll come back to me

I'll be standing at the edge of the earth

Hoping for someday...

That night I had a disturbing dream. I don't remember much of it, except the faces that had haunted me while I was in the realm of the Dark Dweller were leering out at me and laughing. I could have sworn I heard his voice...

I shake my head and slowed my breathing. This was useless. He wasn't coming back, Tula, face it. I got out of bed and put some outdoor clothing before going outside. I wondered what the dream meant as I walked along the shores of Octopon. Could it be the Dark Dweller was resuming his power and somehow break free again? I shook the thought out of my head. That was ridiculous: there were guards watching over the Treasures and they would tell us of the slightest changes.

_And I know that this may be_

The very last time we see each other cry

But whatever happens know that I...

The wind blew, slightly chilly. My skin prickled at its touch. I rubbed my arms, but didn't bother turning back yet. I felt something calling me.

_I'll be standing at the edge of the earth_

Hoping that one day you'll come back again

I'll be standing at the edge of the earth hoping that someday

You'll come back to me

I'll be praying for whatever it's worth...

Something didn't feel right. The energies of Mer were disrupted somehow. Concerned, I followed a path that seemed to open up at my presence. I felt afraid at what I would find. However that voice in my head told me if I left now, there would be no coming back later. I drew in a deep breath and followed the path into a dark tunnel.

_Believing that you'll come back to me_

I'll be standing at the edge of the earth

Hoping for someday...

It grew somewhat chillier. This was odd; Mer was rarely ever cold, even in the winter. I frowned. This wasn't right. The tunnel didn't seem to end either. But that was impossible; I was just letting my fear run away with me. Everything had an end.

_Waiting for someday Believing in someday_

Praying for someday, I'll be...

The tunnel opened up to reveal a dense forest before a sandy beach. One of the twin moons was shining brightly enough to illuminate the entire area. I moved carefully into the forest, quietly moving into the bushes.

_Longing for someday Clinging to someday_

Cherishing someday, I'll be...

I expected an attack. I didn't know by whom, but I guess anyone. I had my dagger drawn, my muscles were tense. I watched the beach carefully before moving towards it. But then I noticed something wash ashore.

_Thinking of someday Dreaming of someday_

Wishing for someday, I'll be...

The something didn't move. I waited for a few minutes. It looked like a rag doll from this distance, but I couldn't be sure. It wasn't moving. Fine, time to be daring. I carefully stepped out of the protection of the forest and into the openness of the beach. As I approached, the figure grew bigger. But it still was limp.

_Living for someday Counting on someday_

Knowing that one day...

I gasped as I got closer. It was definitely a person! And he had a familiar profile. I ran the rest of the way, throwing all caution into the wind. Could it be? My heart thudded as I knelt down and carefully rolled him over. Tears blurred my vision as the familiar face was caught in the moonlight.

_I will see you._

"Ren..." 


	2. Part 2: Valley of Lost Souls

Disclaimer: Because I don't think I put one on the last chapter, here it is. I don't own the PODW, as much as I wish I did. And I know that there are those who are not fans of the Tula/Ren couple, however I am, despite the lack of proof and stuff like that. You don't like it, tough. :P Ok, here is the second part of my fic. 

_I hit the highway_

Touch of life barely sixteen

As I hung there from _The Wraith_, fingers gripping the side of the ship like there was no tomorrow, images from when I first started up the Quest played in my mind. My father dying in my arms, Niddlar crashing through the lighthouse windows, meeting Bloth and the first true friends I've ever had... I was here for them, for the rest of Mer. We had just managed to find the last Treasure-- our friendship-- and now it seemed we were about to lose it all. True, it wasn't the first time things seemed so serious, but Bloth seemed to have more men this time. 

The unusually violent winds had tossed me overboard. I could hear the Dark Dweller laughing in glee as made a frantic grab for anything to hold on to. I had the pouch of the Treasures in one hand, and the tempest wasn't giving me an easy time while I tried to get back on the ship. Tula was reaching out for me, but I couldn't get a grasp of her hand. By the gods, the winds were against me today!

_No angel of mercy_

Coming to save the soul of me

I put an end of the pouch in my mouth so I could use my other hand properly. The Dark Dweller sent some dark water up along the side of the ship, determined to drag me down to the icy waters. As Tula reached for my hand again, I went to grab it. But a wind and a harsh wave struck us, causing me to swallow seawater and almost lose my grip. I coughed the best I could without losing the Treasures. Now Niddlar was trying. If the winds weren't so harsh, he would have been able to get a hold of me by my shoulders.

The Dark Dweller's voice rang through my ears. "Give up, son of Primus! You will never win against me! I will have those Treasures!"

I got an idea. It was risky, but if it saved Tula and the others, it was worth it. And it would work. 

Another spray of water hit me, and I slipped. I heard Tula shout again, though I couldn't make out her words in the high winds. I slipped further. I didn't have a choice now, my hands were tiring from the weight of my body. I looked up at Tula and Niddlar and gave them a look of victory. Just then a tendril of the dark water reached my foot and started tugging me down. With a last effort, I threw the back over the ship-- and fell.

_I took a Greyhound limousine_

Straight to grand central NYC

It was ass, gas, or grass, living fast

No body ride for free

Last time I took the trip to the Dark Dweller's domain was a few years ago, when Tula had been kidnapped by him. The ride down there the first time seemed better then the first; this time I didn't have box to shield me from the churning waters. It was all I could do to stop myself from inhaling water.

What seemed like an eternity later, I crash landed onto the hard rock floor. Despite my aching head, I stood up quickly to be ready for anything. But as I stood, I had to sit back down or else fall over from dizziness. I tried to shake the feeling from my head. Eventually, the ringing in my ears stopped and the ground stayed still. 

I took a few steps forward while keeping an eye out for the Dark Dweller. Almost instinctively reached for my father's sword. Then I remembered I no longer had it with me. I cursed my luck silently. With only my wits as a weapon, I started forward for a way out.

_Living it up, giving it up_

Living in the valley of lost souls

Wanting it all taking the fall

Living in the valley of lost souls…

It wasn't long before the Dark Dweller's minions decided to make their appearance. The three heads I encountered on my first journey to this gods forsaken place were in the same spot as before.

"No turning back…" they said. "You will not escape again…"

"You seemed to have said the same thing before," I answered. "And yet I did."

"No protection this time," cackled the third head, rotating in a circle. The other two laughed.

"We'll see," I said, determined to get out in one piece.

Laughing, they vanished, and again I was one my own. I sighed and continued. All of my nerves were on edge. Every noise made me jump. _Noy jitut! Get a hold of yourself!_ I scolded myself.

_Miss misery came to ride me_

How I loved her company

She did Boston justice

And wronged all the right out of me

The devil wears a black suit…

As I was getting to calm myself down and get the adrenaline to slow, a patch of dark water seemingly fell from the ceiling in front of me. I jumped back so it wouldn't grab me. There was a roar, and the Dark Dweller himself reared up. Not for the first time, I felt a chill go up my back. _And to think Tula must feel this ten fold…_ I shoved the thought out of my mind as the Dark Dweller lunged at me.

"Give me those Treasures!" he bellowed, shaking the cavern.

"Come and get them!" I taunted, darting away from him. _He's falling for it! I just hope I can keep him busy enough so that I can give the others time!_

_He says I'm living like a bum_

So what I'm looking like I'm half-dead

A gypsy on the run… 

I raced for my life. But the caverns were more like a maze then _The Maelstrom_ ever was. I was taking random turns, blindly going left and right. However, no matter how fast I ran, the Dark Dweller was on my heels. After what felt like hours of running, I finally stopped. I was back where I had started.

A rasping laughter from behind me made me turn around. "You've got no where to run, son of Primus," gloated the Dark Dweller. "And your friend's souls are mine!"

"Do you really thing I'm going to believe that, kreld-eater?" I demanded angrily.

The Dark Dweller grinned. "See for yourself…"

A familiar squawk echoed throughout the caverns as well as the voices of Ioz and Tula. I shook my head, not believing it. "It's not real. You tried the same trick using my father." I took some steps away.

_Living it up, giving it up_

Living in the valley of lost souls

Wanting it all taking the fall

Living in the valley of lost souls…

"If you would prefer to have the Treasures over your friends, so be it." Was his answer, though it sounded more menacing then anything.

Then he simply disappeared. Just vanished. Uneasy, I looked around. I didn't trust this; what was he up too? Surely he should know by now that I didn't have the Treasures with me. Not exactly assured that he was gone for good, and with nothing left to do, I again started walking for a way out. 

The one thing about this place: time was nothing. I had no idea how long I spent wandering, weary and hungry. I didn't dare touch any of the food I found. It was either all an illusion or contaminated. Nothing was to be trusted down here. With a sigh, I sat down, rubbing my temples and trying to figure out what to do, where to go.

I guess I fell asleep, for the next thing I knew I was in a wooded area. Tula's excited face was hovering over me.

"Ren! You're alive!" She exclaimed.

"Tula?" I asked foggily. "Where… Where am I?"

"Andorus!" She answered. "Ioz, Niddlar, and I got the Treasures back to Octopon. Though how you ended up here is a mystery. After I saw you fall…"

_Feels like feels like time is running out on me_

But I wasn't born to play nobody's fool

Ain't nobody going to hold me down to play nobody's fool…

Something wasn't right, but I couldn't focus. I sat up, holding my head. "How are the others?" I asked, gripping a firm grip on consciousness. 

She shrugged. Wait, shrugged? No, that wasn't Tula. She would have said something about Ioz and his ways or complained about Niddlar eating too much.

The ground beneath us shook violently before I could say something. The landscape changed to the underground dwellings I was really in. There was a yell as the Dark Dweller, in the form of Tula, looked around and seemingly scampered away. Something inside me told me the Treasures were in their rightful place. And I was running out of time.

_Ain't nobody going to hold me down_

I've got to roll, roll, roll, roll, roll, roll, roll

Living it up, giving it up

Living in the valley of lost souls…  


Run idiot! I thought. But I was too weak. The most I could do was stumble along in my hurried pace. I had to get out of here! I had to!

Then the Dark Dweller showed up. "You! You shall pay for this!"

I shot him a defiant look. "I'm not giving up just yet!" And I ordered myself to run. I refused to die down here! The Dark Dweller followed me again. Only this time, I knew it was a lost cause.

_Somebody save me_

Wanting it all taking the fall

Living in the valley of lost souls…

Now dark water surrounded me. I was trapped. By Kunda, this was going to be my last battle! It was at three sides, the Dark Dweller behind me, cackling evilly.

"Now, you die," he grinned.

_Somebody save me_

Living it up, giving it up

Living in the valley of lost souls…

I spun around, breathing heavily. I was seeing double and my senses were in different directions. Fatigue had finally caught up with me. I blindly grabbed a rock from the ground and threw it. Of course, it did no damage. Chungo lungo, I've lost!

_Somebody save me_

Wanting it all taking the fall

Living in the valley of lost souls…

The ground shook again. At first I thought it had to do with my sudden illness. But the Dark Dweller was screaming in pain. I looked and managed to focus my eyes on what the commotion was about.

Too my relief and surprise, a beam of light had flooded the place. It was holding back the Dark Dweller and the dark water and created a portal. Home! I could see the shores of Octopon now fully restored. This was no trick! By Kunda, I was saved! I went to jump through. Nothing was holding me back.

"Nooooooooooo!" Screeched the Dark Dweller in defeat.

I edged forward, ignoring him. All I could think about was home…

"Hear me!" Yelled the Dark Dweller in his prison of light. "You have been in my domain for three days. But with what power I have left, it will be longer!"

_Somebody save me._

I again ignored him and jumped through, letting sweet unconsciousness take over.


	3. Part 3: Truly, Madly, Deeply

Disclaimer: No, I don't own PODW, sadly enough. This is the last installment of my trilogy, and I should soon hope to get another story out soon enough, after I've finished twenty other fictions. This song fic is by Savage Garden, Truly Madly Deeply.

_I'll be your dream _

I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy

Tula was slowly starting to nod off. She had been watching over Ren for the past day, refusing to let anyone take over for her. He had been unconscious since she managed to drag him from he beach. She was still in shock from seeing him lay there on the sand.

The door opened from behind her. She gave an irritated sigh. "Ay jitata Ioz, I told you-" She turned to face him, but found it was Jenna she was facing. "Oh! Jenna, I'm sorry."

Jenna nodded understandingly. "You need some sleep child. You're going to make yourself sick of you don't."

Tula shook her head stubbornly. "I want to be here when he wakes up."

"That may not be for days yet. Go on, get some sleep." This time it was more of a command. Sighing, Tula did as ordered and went to her rooms.

Yet, in her rooms, all she could do was pace. She was too excited for sleep, too worried. What had happened to him? Why did he show up now, just after she was losing hope of ever seeing him again? Was it a sign of something? She pushed these disturbing questions out of her mind and laid on her bed, making her first attempt at sleep.

_I'll be your hope I'll be your love_

Be everything that you need

Ren, in the midst of his unconsciousness, was having nightmares. To him, he was still in the Dark Dweller's domain, running. The Dark Dweller was still screeching out his revenge.

Then his fever broke.

When he finally opened his eyes, he almost thought he had gone blind. His surroundings were dark save a silver light through a window. He was confused. Where was he? He couldn't still be in the Dweller's domain, could he? Soon his eyes focused to the darkness and he dimly recognized his surroundings. Was he finally home?

He sat up, wanting to be sure he was safe from the Dark Dweller. But gently hands pushed him down. A candle was lit and he saw Jenna.

"Jenna?" He asked, confused. Was this another trick?

"Shh..." She said. "You need your strength, Ren."

"Where am I? Home?"

She nodded. "Yes, after thirteen years, you're finally home."

Ren shook his head. "Thirteen years?! Impossible! I was only down there for three days!" His head started pounding.

She gave him some water. "We'll talk about this later, when everyone has awakened. For now, rest." Ren let himself slide into unconsciousness again; praying it wasn't a dream.

_I'll love you more with every breath _

Truly madly deeply do

"Tula!" Niddlar called through the door excitedly, pounding on it. "Wake up!"

Tula groaned. "What is it Niddlar?" She asked, just wanting to go back to sleep. She was having the most wonderful dream...

"Ren's awake! Come on Tula, get up!"

This shot her wide-awake. "Why didn't you say that in the first place?" She demanded, muttering to herself about monkey birds. She quickly got dressed and hurried to Ren's room. Ioz and Niddlar were there. For once, Ioz was an image of his former self, though it wasn't much of a change. Niddlar was practically bouncing up and down. When I entered, Jenna smiled and nodded her head, then left.

"Ren!" I went over to him and hugged him. I couldn't contain my tears. "By Kunda I missed you!"

Ren hugged her back. "I missed you too Tula. I missed all of you."

Ioz gave his usual scowl. "I still don't understand how you managed to survive thirteen years in that cretin's domain." 

"I told you Ioz," Ren said, though not without some humor. "I was only down there for three days total. Some how the Dark Dweller managed to warp time."

"Does it matter?" Asked Niddlar. "He's here now. Let's get together a celebration, with plenty of food!"

Everyone laughed. Niddlar was back to normal.

_I will be strong I will be faithful_

'cause I'm counting on 

A new beginning

As soon as Jenna permitted, Ren was able to get out of bed and walk again. He was still having his doubts if all this was a dream, but he kept them hidden. After all, if this was a dream, it was better then the dark caverns and dark water. He spent some time wandering the castle, which he hadn't entered in since returning the first eight Treasures. He smiled at the people who addressed him, and exchanged a few words. He was becoming aware of his new predicament: he was going to have to rule an entire kingdom soon.

He caught sight of Tula, talking to a man with six arms. He had a bluish tinge to his skin, a hard face, and long brown hair. He was very alert and his eyes darted around as if keeping everything in check even when listening to Tula.

"And when we've--" Tula stopped talking when she heard Ren clear his throat. She smiled. "Nice to see you up and walking about finally." She said.

The man turned about face and fell to one knee. "You're Majesty." He greeted.

Ren was taking aback a little. "You don't have to bow, sir." He said. 

The man rose and took a stiff form of attention. Tula shook her head. "Ren, this is Arak. He has been captain of the guard since we managed to get the Treasures back. He served your father before he went in search of the Treasures."

Ren nodded. "Nice to meet you." He said.

"With your permission, sire, I would return to my duties." Arak requested.

"Er- sure." Arak saluted and marched off. Ren couldn't suppress a smile. "What was that all about?" He asked when he was out of earshot.

Tula chuckled. "Arak is deathly loyal to the crown. He takes his duties seriously. You'll never meet a more zealous person."

"He seemed it. You'd think we'd be at war with him marching like that."

_A reason for living_

A deeper meaning

Ren took the first close study of Tula that he had been able to in days. She seemed... older. Things had certainly changed around her. He couldn't quite place his finger on it and it troubled him.

"You're the King now," Tula replied. "You should see him while he's training. He's managed to teach Ioz a thing or two."

"I'd watch my tongue if I were you, wench, or I'll be teaching you a thing or two." Ioz growled, walking by. Tula just shot him a dirty look. "At any rate, woman, Jenna wants to see you. Something about tonight."

"I'll be there in a minute," Tula said in a tone to Ioz that she wanted a few more minutes alone with Ren. Ioz, however, either ignored it or didn't get it, because he engaged Ren in a conversation and started walking down the hall with him. _He is such a jitatin creep!_ Thought Tula. _And age isn't making him any better either._ She sighed and went to see Jenna.

Jenna wanted to make sure everything was ready for the celebration. Tula helped with the rest of the preparations. That included making sure there was enough food for everyone, even Niddlar, to get full on. Tula smiled at the thought of Niddlar actually getting sick to his stomach from too many minga melons.

_I want to stand with you on _

a mountain

I want to bathe with you in the sea

I want to lay like this forever

Until the sky falls down on me

Ren laughed at the tale Ioz was telling; recounting for what happened after Ren vanished. He personally couldn't believe Bloth was finally gone, even though his name still brought quieted whispers in taverns. A set of strong arms suddenly clapped around him, and he was brought into a tight hug and lifted into the air slightly.

"Ren, you sea dog!" Zoolie exclaimed. "You had us all worried sick!"

Ren managed to save himself from being crushed and turned to face him. "Nice to see you too, Zoolie." He said. "When did you get here?"

"Aw, a few hours ago. I was roaming the place for a while. And Ioz, you still owe me money!"

Ioz scowled. "I owe you nothing. It's you who owe me money."

Zoolie laughed. "Right. And who's that fella' out there with all the swords? He nearly took my head off for asking if you were in!"

Ioz shook his forehead. "Ignore him. He is too protective of the newly found king."

Ren blushed some. "Now who said I'm going to rule over all of Octopon?" He said, perfectly serious.

Ioz got a look of shock. "Tell me you're joking, because I didn't slave over trying to keep this place from civil war just for you to show up and not rule!"

Niddlar squawked from behind them. "Guys, Jenna wants too see you. Ren in particular. And I want to get the feast started so let's go!"

Ioz grumbled about Niddlar's appetite while he parted ways from Zoolie. Ren followed Niddlar. The monkey-bird was squawbbering over how much he missed him and how he thought he was never going to see him again. Ren had never felt such an onrush of emotions from anybody. Especially Ioz; he had been acting just as emotional as of late as well, no matter how he tried to hide it.

_And when the stars are shining_

brightly in the velvet sky...

Eventually, the feast had started. Allies of Octopon were at all ends of the table. Ren was at the head of one end. Ioz was at his right, Jenna besides Ioz. The seat left of him was empty. Niddlar was next to it, Zoolie next to him. Ren was wondering where Tula was when she showed up. She was wearing an outfit made of a light blue silk type cloth. It cut down into a V-shape along her neckline and the sleeves were longer then what she was used too. The pants of her outfit were as they always were, just in a different color. Ren was having trouble keeping his eyes in his head.

She took her seat next to Ren, apologizing for being late. Niddlar seemed to be choking on his bread. Zoolie was laughing into his cup, but it was Ioz who managed to bring him back to the real world.

"Noy jitut, Ren," He said. "You might want to concentrate on your other guests then just the wench there."

Tula scowled at him, but bit her tongue because Jenna was giving them both disapproving looks. Ren blushed and went back to eating. Tula was seriously going to hurt Ioz the next time they were alone. She watched Ren from the corner of her eye, wishing she could put into words how she felt about him-- and tell him.

_I'll make a wish to send to heaven_

Then make you want to cry

The tears of joy for all the

pleasure of the certainty...

Ren was staying behind to bid the guests farewell, talking with a few of the representatives before they left. He was relived when they were at last all on their way home and it was just him in the room. Arak walked in and closed the doors. "I trust you are well, your Majesty?"

Ren nodded. "A little tired, perhaps, but other then that, I am fine."

Arak bowed. "Do you want me to take you to your rooms?"

Ren shook his head. "I'll be fine, thank you."

"I'll be making my rounds, if you need me, your Highness."

Ren dismissed Arak and started walking down one of the many halls of the palace. Torches lined the walls to light the way and chase away the shadows. He felt uneasy, memories of being trapped surfacing. Trying to shove these memories away he took a wrong turn by accident and ended up in a wing he wasn't familiar with. He realized he was lost. He took a random direction hoping it would take him back to the main hallway.

Eventually he came to a door along one of the hallways. It was open slightly and a slight breeze was coming from the room within. He knocked on the door to make sure no one was inside. To his surprise, Tula opened the door.

Tula was a little shocked to see Ren there. "Ren! Are you all right?"

Ren grew slightly red without knowing it. "Yeah... I'm just a little lost, that's all."

Tula smiled and opened the door wider. "Come in."

Ren walked in, feeling a surge of emotions over-come him. The room was lit by some torches and the twin moons. The window to the balcony was opened causing the curtains to move from the breeze. Tula was putting some things away at a desk. Ren had to bite his tongue to keep some words he wanted to say from coming out.

_That we're surrounded by the _

comfort and protection of

The highest powers

In lonely hours

The tear that devour you...

Tula heard Ren walk over to the balcony. She was getting a strange sense off of him. She turned her head curiously, watching as he placed his hands on the railing to look outward at the sea. She hesitantly walked to his side.

"Sometimes I wonder if this is just another one of his illusions," Ren stated. His face was paled with remembrance. "I honestly didn't think I was going to make it."

"But this isn't an illusion," Tula said softly. 

Ren looked at her. "I can't be certain. I was delirious when I blacked out and hallucinating." He shook his head as he looked back at the water below and sighed. "Yet somehow I know it isn't."

Tula placed her hand on Ren's shoulder. "Things are going to be rough for a while. It's going to take some time to get used to everything."

He took her hand and placed it in his own. "And you're going to be there the whole way, aren't you?"

"Of course I am." She replied, feeling her heart pound against her chest. "Ren...

I-"

A loud yell from below interrupted her. She and Ren looked down over the railing to see what the commotion was about. Tula could just make out the form of someone chasing another from the castle. Another form was chasing the previous two.

Ren and Tula both bolted for the bedroom door. Ren followed Tula to the main hall, mentally remembering the way they went. By the time they got to the main entrance way, Arak and someone who looked like Arak was holding a familiar looking person. He was struggling hard against the two but to no avail. Their grip was strong.

Ioz came rushing into the room, his sword drawn. "What's the meaning of this racket this time of night?"

One of the Araks looked over at Ioz. "Well," He said, voice slightly different from Arak's. "This guy decided he was going to try and break in while we were on guard."

Arak gave him a sharp glare. "If you hadn't of been goofing off, Harashni, he wouldn't have even made it as far as he did!" 

Harashni just ignored him. Ioz grabbed a torch, growling about Harashni's incompetence. He put the light on the prisoner. To the group's surprise, it was Mantus! Ioz quickly put his sword to Mantu's throat. "Well, well, well.... One of Fish-Lips former goons."

Mantus, looking pretty much the same as he had sixteen years ago, spat at Ioz. "I came to revenge Bloth's death, and take you out as well, traitor."

"By rafendi, you just don't give up, do you?" Ioz growled. "Take him to the dungeons." He ordered. "I'll deal with this slime when I've gotten some sleep."

Arak and Harashni started dragging Mantus to the lower levels. Mantus, however, had a trick up his sleeves. He kicked Harashni in the knees and grabbed his hidden dagger, randomly throwing it. Tula shoved Ren out of the way and took the hit in the upper shoulder. She let out a gasp of pain as it embedded into her flesh. Arak hit Mantus hard along the back of the head with an iron fist. Mantus fell to the ground, out cold.

Ioz pulled the dagger out of Tula's shoulder. "First brave thing I've seen you do in a while," he muttered.

Tula ignored him; she was feeling something coarse through her veins. "I-I think that was poisoned."

Arak took the dagger from Ioz and smelled it. "We better find the antidote." He said, sounding somewhere between pissed and grave. 

Harashni growled. "I'm gonna rip this guy in two when he wakes up... Jitatin sea slug..." He went on mumbling insults under his breath as he and Arak dragged Mantus to the dungeons. Ren and Ioz helped Tula to her rooms. After making sure she was all right for the moment, Ioz went to look for Jenna and Niddlar.

_I want to stand with you on _

a mountain

I want to bathe with you in the sea

I want to lay like this forever

Until the sky falls down on me...

Ren cleaned the wound the best he could. He was mentally wishing that Tula hadn't done that, just to let him take the hit. He put some warm water on the wound, causing Tula to take a sharp intake of breath. "Sorry." He apologized. He looked at it closer. It was definitely going to need stitches.

Jenna came in with Niddlar in tow, carrying bandages and some salves. Ren moved out of the way so the two could bandage up the cut. Niddlar was whimpering and wondering why Tula always seemed to get herself into trouble. Jenna felt Tula's forehead taking note of her temperature. Niddlar closed the window and looked over at Jenna. "Is she going to be all right?" He asked.

"If we can get the antidote." Jenna's voice was neutral. "We'll have to ask Mantus what poison he used." She checked Tula over one last time. "Let her get some rest." She lighted a candle by the bed stand and walked out, giving Ren and Niddlar a look. 

Niddlar placed his hand on Tula. "Please be ok." He pleaded. He started walking out. "I'll stand watch at the door."

Ren nodded. He watched her for a moment, then turned to leave when he thought she was asleep.

"Ren," she said. "Stay here."

Ren turned and sat on the bed besides her. "You should be sleeping."

Tula shook her head. "I can't. I'm cold."

Ren got up to get an extra blanket and placed it over her. He brushed some strands of hair out of her face. "Sleep." He ordered. "I'll stay here with you."

_Oh can you see it baby?_

You don't have to close your eyes

'cause it's standing right here

before you

All that you need will surely come...

Sometime later, Ren wasn't sure when, there was a knock at the door. He opened his eyes, wondering when he fell asleep. He was laying next to Tula; she was curled up against him. He managed to move so he wouldn't wake her and got to the door. Ioz stood at the door. "We found the antidote. Mantus was hiding it in his hideout."

Ren took the antidote gladly. He was feeling more elated then he could last remember. "How did you find out which poison it was?"

"Harashni is the worst torture anyone can be put through." Ioz said. Ren gave him a puzzled face. "Never give him any form of sugar." Ren decided to keep it at that, though now he had to meet Harashni and thank him.

Tula woke up some time later, feeling much better and not as nauseous as the night before. She had a brief memory of Ren holding her. She smiled, relishing it before trying to walk. After trying a few times, Tula managed to stand without falling and was able to walk to the door.

Outside the door, there were low voices. Recognizing Ren and Harashni, she opened the door. Ren was smiling at Arak's twin, who was being his usual goofy self. He fell over as Tula opened the door. "You're awake!" He cheered. "I thought I might have to go back down and beat that kreld-eater some more for another antidote."

Tula smiled. "I'm fine, thank you."

"Woo hoo!" He cheered again while pumping all six fists into the air. "I'll go get you something to eat!" Before Tula could protest that she wasn't hungry, Harashni was running down the hall.

Ren laughed softly. "He's really the opposite of his brother."

"That's the only way one could tell them apart," Tula smiled. "Thank you for staying with me last night."

Ren blushed. "I couldn't just let you be there by yourself."

_I'll be your dream I'll be your wish_

I'll be your fantasy

I'll be your hope I'll be your love

Be everything that you need...

"There's something I've been meaning to tell you.." Tula said, her eyes to the ground. "Ren... I love you."

Ren had a look of pure shock on his face. Tula loved him? Like he did her? Was he hallucinating again?

_I'll love you more with every breath_

Truly, deeply, madly do...

When Ren didn't answer, Tula felt foolish. She started heading back into her room. Ren grabbed her arm to stop her. "I love you too," he said. He felt a great deal of weight leave his chest now that he told her.

Tula raised her eyes to Ren's. She saw nothing but honesty there. Ren lowered his mouth to meet hers. Tula kissed his back, glad that she got her wish after all.

_I want to stand with you on_

a mountain

I want to bathe with you in the sea

I want to lay like this forever

Until the sky falls down on me. 


End file.
